Shadowed Light
by VFSNAKE
Summary: An AU of what happened after RotJ some 2 years later. Won't spoil it for you guys. Enjoy!


Shadowed Light

A Capital Class ship came out of lightspeed above a planet named Vjun, it was a large Alliance marked ship of Mon Calamari ship, and on board the Capital Class ship was some of the Rebel Alliance's great heroes. Princess Leia, Han Solo, Chewie his first mate on the _Millennium Falcon _docked in the hanger bay, and General Madine with his crack team of Rebel Commandos. After the Battle of Endor where they had fought the Empire, the Alliance had lost all communication with one Luke Skywalker, and the last shuttle leaving the second Death Star had left Endor. Leia had known the shuttle was the one Luke used to escape the now destroyed battle station thanks to her still growing skills with the Force, but what bothered her was the _other _slightly weakened presence she felt, and knew it was Darth Vader.

Leia had tried to reach the shuttle and Luke to confront him about it with Han also right behind her to help out. However, the shuttle took off, flying out of the atmosphere to the other side of the planet away from the Alliance Fleet, and entered Hyperspace for a path unknown to anyone. Since then, no one had heard _anything _from Luke, and some High Command feared Vader had turned him into a new Apprentice for the Sith Order. It was not long before Rebel Intelligence began working overtime, trying to find the missing Rebel Commander, and Jedi Knight responsible for defeating the Emperor of the Empire.

And for roughly 2 years they turned up nothing. They turned up absolutely nothing _until_ a highly encrypted and coded message was sent to Leia's datapad on _Home One_ telling her to head to Vjun. It didn't say, but it gave coordinates, where to land due to the planet's condition of producing acid rain, and ultimately where Luke would be after arriving on the planet to enter...the castle of Darth Vader.

Han refused to fly the _Falcon_ down to that planet below given how the acid rain would eat away his ship, which Leia told him wouldn't be that bad considering it already looked like it got burned by far worse, and Chewie laughed in agreement. Han had grumbled about how no one gave him or his ship any of the respect it deserved after helping take down both Death Stars.

It was decided by High Command when presented with this investigative mission that the use of an acid resistant shuttle designed to withstand much stronger acid then the one on Vjun would be used to take them down. The landing area near the castle had been left behind in the message Leia had received and told that it had acid resistant roof over the pathway leading into the massive structure.

"Looks like something out of an old Holo-Horror Movie," said Han seeing the massive castle they were all walking to and Chewie led out a bark of agreement.

"Stay sharp. We may have been invited to Vader's Castle, but it doesn't means that the invitation was friendly in nature, and there is still the matter of finding Luke," said Leia with the others nodding though she felt a cold chill run up her spine when looking up at the massive structure.

"I know Leia. Still, there is always the possibility Vader's turned Luke, and I honestly don't want to fight the kid. Who knows what Vader's taught him," said Han with Chewie letting out a growl knowing that was always another dark possibility.

"Which is why Luke Skywalker will be arrested in the event that such is the case and he will be charged with treason by Alliance High Command," said Madine with his Rebel Commandos heavily armed behind him to carry out that objective.

"Easy there Madine. Don't go barking orders regarding Luke until we know for sure the kid's siding with the Empire. No one has seen Vader since the Death Star blew up and many even assume the man's dead," said Han while Madine didn't seem convinced.

"That _thing _isn't a man. He's a monster. Pure and simple. The fact Skywalker went with him and not brought the Sith Lord before us to stand trial just proves the Commander is not on our side," said Madine while Chewie growled at the General and Leia glared at him since the man was talking about her brother.

Her secret brother.

"I won't believe that until I see it for myself General Madine so shut your mouth or I'll ask Chewie to do it for you," said Leia with Chewie looking ready to carry out the order himself while Han smirked knowing that would be a sight to see.

(Bast Castle)

"They're here. I sense them," said a tired voice from a body laying on a hospital bed in the medical wing of the Castle.

"I know. I do too. _She _is here too," said the figure in black standing beside the man in the hospital bed.

"This will not end well. I fear for your future," said the first figure on the bed.

"I'll be fine. I promise," said the second figure while the first smile slightly.

"Do you wish us to intercept them?" said the gravely low voice of a Noghri warrior.

"No! Let them come here. Order all the other Noghri in the castle to stand down," said the second figure seeing the Noghri nod and give the order on his comlink system.

"Then I too will stay in the shadows to ensure your safety," said the Noghri warrior, as he left for a key position in the room, and waited for the arrival of his Lord's invited guest.

(With Leia)

The Princess of the destroyed planet of Alderaan felt different sensations running through her body when traveling to the medical wing, as she along with the others of her group had been escorted to by a Protocol Droid sent to greet them, and informed the team of Alliance members to follow. Han tried to convince the droid, which looked like a silver plated version of C-3PO to tell them about Darth Vader, but this droid didn't answer, and even told them that it had already been instructed to den them all questions regarding the Dark Lord. Leia had tried to go a different route by asking about Luke, but once again the silver plated C-3PO copy denied them what they wanted, and simply told the group there questions would be answered soon enough.

They saw various droids walking around the castle, as some were classics from the Old Republic prior to the Clone Wars, and even older ones before then that some didn't think were still around. They saw Stormtroopers walking around too, which made Madine, and his team of Commandos nervous at first. However, their droid for a guide told them each Stormtrooper guarding the castle were in fact Clonetroopers with the genetic code of Jango Fett in them, who were either from the 501st, or Clonetroopers from different posts that Vader had been trying to rescue from being annihilated during the Galactic Civil War.

Eventually, they came to a door of their guide had been ordered to bring them too in the Medical Wing, which was guarded by a small squad of IG-100 Magna Guard droids, who once served the Separatists, and General Grievous until the Clone Wars ended. Vader had reactivated a quite a few of them in secret and ordered them to come to his home shortly after arriving on Vjun after the Battle of Endor to ensure additional security since they were very good at protecting their assigned Master from harm. The Magna Guards didn't like the fact the group before them was armed, considering their Master was beyond these doors, and their security protocols kicked in to defend Darth Vader from his enemies.

However, the Protocol Droid standing between the Magna Guards, and the group from the Alliance told them that such a thing was anticipated by their Master with orders to let them pass regardless if they were armed. The Magna Guards knew the Protocol Droid in front of them was incapable of deceiving them, as Darth Vader had specified each one to do so when it pertained to the man's orders, and lowered their electrostaff weapons back to guard position.

"You may go in with your weapons, but should one of you hurt our Master, we will crush your bodies into paste, and smear the remains on the walls," said the designated "leader" of the Magna Guards told Leia while going to the number code system to open the door, which only the "leader" of the Magna Guards knew, and entered the code needed to open the door.

"We won't be the ones to start a conflict with Darth Vader," said Leia while the Magna Guard "leader" did an imitation of narrowing its eyes at her.

"Perhaps. Though you cannot speak for the rest of your group armed with multiple deadly weapons," said the Magna Guard "leader" before directing its line of sight to the others in the group.

"They won't do anything unless _I _give the order. So if they do anything, you know who to blame, and punish first should your Master be attacked," said Leia with each of Magna Guard droids around them processing her words.

"We will keep that in mind should something happen," said Magna Guard "leader" before moving away from the open door and the Alliance group entered the small corridor that soon opened up to a private medical room.

The room itself was covered in darkness, as very few lights were on, and not powerful enough to repel the shadowy blackness that seemed to encompass the room. In the room different medical equipment of the most advanced design, each one more complex then the last, was working, processing, and evaluating the single patient in the room. Lying on a bed, covered in a white blanket, a breathing mask placed on the figure's face to prevent it being seeable from the angle the group was currently looking at, and standing beside the bed was a figure in black with his face being consumed by it.

"You are here. If the Force didn't show me a vision of you coming here, I was going to think you wouldn't come here, and pay me a visit," said the figure in black though his voice was deep and muffled.

"We've come for my brother Lord Vader. What have you done to him?" said Leia seeing the figure in black raise a gloved hand to touch the face of the unidentified figure lying on the bed.

And ignoring the look from Madine being kept out of the loop regarding her connection to Luke Skywalker.

"Nothing. Your brother is fine. After 2 years, I would think your own abilities to use the Force would have increased with time, and your own version of Jedi training," said the shadowy figure while seeing Leia stiffen at the mention of training in the ways of the Force.

"I have been cautious in wishing to do that. I don't have a Jedi Master to help teach me and would prefer if there was one so I don't fall to the Dark Side," said Leia with the shadowy figure nod slightly.

"Understandable. You do not know what the Dark Side feels like. You have the potential, but not the teacher, and without knowing what side you are tapping into could have some severe consequences for the Galaxy," said the shadowy figure while not looking at Leia and still focusing on the figure in the bed.

"So where is the kid, huh? If he's safe like you say Vader, then you won't mind contacting him by comlink, or some kind of Force skill you've no doubt taught him," said Han with his tone clearly challenging the Sith Lord's claim that Luke was in fact all right.

And in return to the challenge...they got laughter. Wait! Laughter? Darth Vader didn't laugh. Never!

"My apologies Han. You too Leia. However, I am not my Father, and had hoped my dear sister would have at least looked into the idea of expanding her abilities to sense me no matter where I am. After 2 years, I came to the conclusion you weren't going to, and sent the message myself," said the figure, who with a simple wave of his hand, used the Force to make the room brighten slightly, and reveal himself to them all.

"Luke?" said Leia, as she had sensed _something _was wrong when first speaking, and even calling him Vader though it was until now did she know why.

"Kid?" said Han while seeing Luke in similar black armor design of the Dark Lord with the exception of the respirator system.

"Hi Han. Hey Chewie. How's the _Falcon_? Still having problems with the Hyperdrive?" said Luke simply while Chewie barked and moaned out his response.

"Hey! It works fine...in a pinch," said Han to Chewie, but a look from Leia, and then at Luke made him look away slightly.

"I'm sure it does. And how are you General Madine?" said Luke while the General was clearly processing what was just heard earlier and his Commandos doing the same.

"None of your business Sithspawn!" said Madine at last before drawing his weapon and his Commandos doing the same.

"Madine! Put your weapons down," said Leia, but the man wasn't listening, and extended the same glare he gave Luke to her.

"No. If what I just heard is correct, then Luke Skywalker is the _son_ of Darth Vader, and since you are Luke's sister...," said Madine while Leia glare at him and Luke was doing the same.

"Darth Vader maybe my Father by _blood_, but the man I call Father, who raised me like his own was Bail Organa, and I won't tell you again Madine. Put your weapons away now!" said Leia while Madine pointed his weapon from Luke to her and his glare had intensified.

"Organa always was a sentimental fool. To think he was raising one of Darth Vader's bastard children like his own, let her grow stronger, and with the potential to be just like him," said Madine, as he would have spoken with more hatred in his voice, but the ability to speak, or even breathe was suddenly being denied by a strong invisible hand wrapped around his throat.

"Luke?" said Leia while looking at her brother, but the man was looking at his Father, who seemed to be breathing a bit harder behind the breathing mask on his face, and the movement underneath the white sheet indicated the man was focusing what was left of his power on Madine.

"Not. Bastard. _Children_! Never!" said Vader hoarsely through his breathing mask, as he focused all his rage, and strength in the Force left in his body to crush the life out of Madine.

"Father stop! Save your strength," said Luke soothingly and after a moment Madine was able to breathe again.

"He is not welcome here Luke. I won't have him insult you or Leia in my presence," said Vader with Luke nodding in understanding.

"General Madine, I'm going to have to ask you, and your men to leave this room before you upset my Father any further," said Luke calmly, but there was an edge behind it, and Leia had heard it once before in Jabba's Palace.

Only this edge was much stronger then it was 2 years ago.

"I refuse to take orders from a Sith. Whether its the Father, son, or even the daughter of one will not leave this planet alive to cause more suffering throughout the Galaxy," said Madine, as he moved to open fire on those across from him, and his men getting ready to do the same.

"That's very foolish of you General Madine. I tried to be civil by inviting you here to talk, but you insulted me, my dying Father, and even go so far as to glare at my sister like she was a Sith Lord this entire time. I won't tolerate such an insult in my Father's home," said Luke coldly before snapping his fingers and the lights in the entire room went out.

"What th-AAAAH!" said one Alliance Commando before more screams came and among them was General Madine himself.

When the lights came on dimly moments later, General Madine along with the Alliance Commandos under his command were dead, and in the center of the down bodies was a blood covered Noghri warrior. The alien's eyes were open, yet the creatures eyes were filled with focus, determination, and rage aimed at the individuals he had just slain in order to protect Darth Vader's family. When the Noghri were contacted by Vader's son about a year ago, they knew instantly that something was wrong when the Sith Lord himself did not make the call, and they wept in sadness upon hearing the man they served was dying. As they swore to serve Darth Vader, they swore to serve his son, and even the man's daughter when the time came for the Sith Lord to pass onto the other side.

"Thank you Khabarakh," said Luke with the Noghri warrior bowing and putting away his fighting sickles being his weapon of choice for close combat.

"It is an honor Son of Vader," said Khabarakh, as he saw the one beside Darth Vader's daughter draw his blaster, and move protectively in front of her.

"Easy Han. Khabarakh is a loyal warrior of my Father and all those of his bloodline," said Luke while Leia put a hand on Han's blaster holding one and forced him to put it down.

"Yeah well I also don't like the fact he just killed Madine and his people in front of us on your order. The Luke I know would never have given the order," said Han seeing Luke just smirk at him.

"I grew up Han. I'm not a kid anymore. My Father used what strength he had left when the Emperor tried to kill me to call forth my Lightsaber, which I had thrown away from myself in an act of defiance, and stabbed the man while suffering injuries in connection to Sith Lightning. His injuries from 20 years ago, injuries that have never been allowed to heal, had finally taken their toll on my Father, and he could no longer pay. Within a span of a year since Endor, his body finally gave out, and has been here on life support up to this point. I called you here because Father wanted to see you before his end came. To see the woman, who was secretly his daughter, and was proud to call his daughter despite all that had happened between the two of you...one last time," said Luke, as he motioned for Khabarakh to leave them alone, which the Noghri obeyed, and let this moment with Darth Vader's family be their own time together.

"He has no right to call me his daughter. Not after what he did to me," said Leia while glaring at the broken man that was Darth Vader.

"He didn't know Leia. Do you really think he would knowingly do that to his daughter?" said Luke while looking his sister in the eyes yet she couldn't.

"Why are you defending him? He took your hand and no doubt knew you were his son before then!" said Leia at last with Luke smiling slightly at her.

"I know what he did Leia. I have to live with it _everyday _when I look at my right hand. When I use my right hand. Do I hate him for it? No. When we dueled at Bespin, it was at the heat of the moment when it happened, and I landed a blow to his shoulder. When I did that, I hurt his pride, his anger got the best of him, and wanted to end duel quickly with a decisive strike," said Luke with Han snorting at him.

"You call the loss of your hand a decisive strike? How can you even call it that kid?" said Han with Luke letting out a chuckle.

"What else would you call it Han? I was beaten, bloodied, and just lost my hand holding my Father's Lightsaber when he was a Jedi Knight. I was defeated. The only option I had aside from joining my Father when he made the offer was to fall to my doom and I chose to fall to my doom because it was on my terms. Not my Father's. Not the Emperor's. Not Obi-wan's. Mine! Now my Father dying. He has spent the last 2 years trying to teach me what he could, both before his body failed, and after through our connection in the Force though even now that's strained due to his failing health. Please Leia. Look upon our Father without the mask of Darth Vader. See the man behind it while he looks upon you with his own eyes for what will be the first and last time of his life," said Luke extending his hand to Leia so she could take it and move her to see their Father.

"Leia," said Han with a warning in his tone for her to be careful.

"Its all right Han. I may not be attuned to the Force like my brother is, but even I would know if his intentions were dark, and right now I can sense their not," said Leia, as she took his hand, and walked up to him before looking down at the man he called Father.

A man she called Darth Vader.

"Leia," said Vader, as he looked at her for the first time without his mask, the memories of the past of her flooding his mind, and then of Padme with the similarities between the two of them being strikingly similar.

How could he have missed it? How could he not see the resemblance? The Force sang to him that she was his daughter just as it had with Luke being his son. Twins! He had twins for children, who had become adults, and survived almost every kind of cruel hardship this Galaxy had to offer to become what they were now.

They were Skywalkers. They were Skywalkers in every sense of the word and name.

As for Leia, she couldn't believe this scarred, pale skinned face was the real man behind the mask of Darth Vader, and saw his eyes were blue like Luke's own. She had heard the different stories told by the older generation, by Mon Mothma in the Alliance of how the eyes of the Sith were yellow mixed with red, and how they were the eyes of something truly unnatural to behold since they were filled with lust for power. But this man that was on this bed, slowly dying from injuries she didn't know he had, or how he got them was not Darth Vader. He was the man behind it. Just like Luke said. The eyes looking back at her were of a man, who had endured much hardship, more then she ever did in life, and was looking desperately for the love of his children before the end.

This was not a Sith Lord. This was just a scarred, broken man, who needed closure, and the only capable of giving it was her.

"F-Father," said Leia at last while the man she had just called Father smiled behind his breathing mask and tears fell from his eyes.

"At last...I am complete. _We_ are complete. Our family is whole again after so long being apart from one another at the hands of others. Luke, you must teach Leia everything you know, and find other Force sensitives to rebuild the Jedi Order. Everything in this castle is yours now, use all my wealth, and knowledge I stored here to bring about your New Republic. But remember, the Jedi Order _must _remain separate from the Republic, and can never just be in the service of the governing body. The Jedi Order's purpose is to defend the entire Galaxy from evil, not just the Republic, and those high up in the Senate seeking to use the Jedi to enforce _their _policies," said Vader, as he saw Luke nod, and knew his Force strong son had access to the many secrets in the castle that would soon be used to combat the Empire.

"I will Father. I promise," said Luke with Vader smiling at his son and then looked at his daughter.

"I'll do my best...Father," said Leia, as she felt weird calling him that, and yet the more she said it...the more it felt right.

"I know you will my daughter. I have faith in you. I trust you to make the right decisions in life," said Vader with Leia smiling down at him and found herself crying.

"Goodbye Father," said Leia, as she kissed his forehead, and felt the connection between jump for a moment with images of the man he was before his fall.

The man her Mother loved.

"Goodbye Father," said Luke seeing his Father nod to both of them.

"Goodbye my children. May the Force...be with you. Always!" said Vader, as he closed his eyes for the last time, and soon transformed into the Force without a body to bury.

"Luke?" said Leia, who found herself a bit startled by this since she didn't expect it, and saw her brother smile while enjoying the shocked look on Han's face.

"Its all right Leia. Obi-wan and Yoda did the same thing too when they died. He became one with the Force," said Luke, as Han patted the place where their Father had been, and chuckled at seeing the former smuggler's bewildered look on his face.

"Okay. Either Darth Vader just vanished into thin air...or I need to lay off the Corellian ale," said Han while Chewie let out a gruff laugh.

"For my sister's sake I think you better lay off it," said Luke with Han still looking a bit flustered before looking at the dead bodies of Madine and his Commandos.

"And how are we going to explain this to Alliance High Command?" said Han pointing to the bodies.

"I'll get some of the cleaning droids to handle them. As for the official story...we can hold out in making one for a little while. For now, I just want to focus on us, and our family's future in the Galaxy," said Luke with Leia smiling and giving her brother a hug.

"We have a lot to catch up on," said Leia with Luke nodding.

"I know," said Luke knowing this was the beginning of something new for their now whole family and for the Galaxy at large.

He had foreseen it.

-FIN!

(AN: YAY! A small side story I had in the back of my mind that wanted out. In case you didn't know it was an AU since when you think about it, Vader could have called Luke's Lightsaber to his hand using the Force, and stabbed the Emperor if not cut off the man's hands before beheading him. Doesn't that make better sense? I think its much better then the whole throwing the Sith Master down to the core of the Death Star thing. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
